Daniel and Susan Malfoy
Susan: ''' "You okay Danny?" '''Daniel: "Yep" Susan: "Feeling good about yourself?" Daniel: "Indeed..." Susan and Daniel Malfoy before The Battle Of Hogwarts starts. 'Biographical Information' Born: January 10, 1979 Blood Status: Both Pureblood Status: Daniel (alive) Susan (��) Also known as: Filth bloods (By Draco Malfoy) A desgrace to the Malfoy name (by Lucius Malfoy) Susie (to Susan by Daniel) Danny (to Daniel by Susan) Liar (to Susan by Belatrix after it is sliced into her arm), The black sheeps (by Draco Malfoy) Pets: Daniel: Shadow (Owl) Susan: Scarlet (Owl) 'Physical Information' Species: Human Gender: Male (Daniel) Female (Susan) Height: Both 5'7 Hair color: Blonde Eye color: Green Skin color: Light 'Relationship' Violet Malfoy (Mother ��) Un named father (��) Lucius Malfoy (Uncle) Narcissa Malfoy (Aunt) Draco Malfoy (Cousin) Nymphadora Tonks (Guardian ��) Remus Lupin (Guardian ��) Ginny Weasly (Daniel's wife) Freddy Malfoy (Daniel's son) Molly Weasley (Mother in-law) Arthur Weasley (Father in-law) Bill Weasley (Brother in-law) Charlie Weasley (Brother in-law) Percy Weasley (Brother in-law) George Weasley (Brother in-law) Fred Weasley (Brother in-law ��) Fleur Delacour (Sister in-law) Rose Weasley (Sister in-law) 'Magical Information' Boggart: Daniel: Dementor Susan: Argus Filch Wand: Unknown Patronus: Daniel: Hawk Susan: Raven 'House' Ravenclaw 'Biographaphy' Susan and Daniel were twins both born to the Malfoy Family, they're parents are unknown it's only known that they were killed by Belatrix Lestrange. Despite the Malfoy blood that runs in their veins they were both placed into Ravenclaw where Susan befriended Luna Lovegood, she also became good friends with Willa Granger, Daniel later fell in love with Ginny Weasly and ended up dating her. In their second year Susan was a victim of the basilisk and was petrified. In their fifth year they joined Dumeldore's army to learn how to fight, Susan's srongest spell is Stupefy while Daniel's is Levicorpus. Susan ended up getting together with Justin Macentosh when he kissed her under mistletoe and confessed his feelings for her. Susan and Daniel both went with the others to help Harry save Sirius and was surprised when they saw their uncle was a death eater, they were taken hostage only for a bit by death eaters, they went home with Tonks and Remus. When they were sixteen they both attended Rose and George's wedding before leaving for their sixth year at Hogwarts, Daniel kissed Ginny after she breaks up with Dean Thomas to show how he would never treat her badly. Susan After the death of Dumbledore they decided to go undercover and pose as Death Eaters because of the Malfoy blood that runs in their veins. After Rose, Fred and Willa were taken as bait for Harry, Ron and Hermione they wanted to help them but couldn't even after Fred was splinched and Bellatrix was torturing Willa with the torture curse for information, they eventually broke their cover and Bellatrix sliced "Liar" into Susan's arm, while another death eater held Daniel down and forced him to watch his sister being tortured. They joined in the battle of Hogwarts on May 2nd, 1998, during the battle Susan was attacked by Fenrir Greyback and lost her life. Daniel later marries Ginny and has a daughter and names her after his late sister and then a son named Freddy after George's nickname for Fred. 'Second Year' 'Susan: "'What if we're next..." 'Daniel: '"Don't worry Susan (Pulls her into a hug) You're gonna be fine, I'm not letting you out of my sight" Daniel calming down Susan after she tells him her worry of being attacked. In their second year Daniel and Susan were cautious of their surrondings much like everyone else, Susan had a photo album that looked very much like Tom Riddle's diary which when she saw that she had it terrified Ginny and she was scared that she would see everything she wrote about her feelings for Harry and wanted to take it but after finding out it was just a family album Ginny left and Susan was concerned. Daniel's favorite class that year was transfiguration and Susan's was herbology. Susan ended up being a victim of the basilisk but later on was reunited with her brother. Daniel and Susan go to Flourish And Blotts to get their spell books where Daniel made fun of Susan for obsessing over Gilderoy Lockhart saying he was "Too pretty" which made Susan slap hm and tell him to leave him alone. They saw Draco bullying Harry and before they left Susan told Draco that there's no need to be so mean and Daniel said you're probably just jealous. They almost missed the train to school but got in just in time but noticed that two students were missing (Harry and Ron), Daniel told Susan that they'll probably be on soon and sat down with the Fred and George and Percy. The next day at Hogwarts they took an extreme liking to Herbology, Daniel ended up hating Defense Against The Dark Arts, but it was Susan's favorite seeing Gilderoy Lockhart is the teacher. After Mrs. Norris was petrified Susan held onto Daniel terrified. Two weeks later Percy found Daniel and told him that Iris Lestrange was walking to the Huffelpuff Common Room and found Susan who has been petrified. Percy said he'd tell Professor Dumbeldore that they need room in the Hospital Wing for Susan and left, Daniel was heartbroken. Daniel always visited Susan leaving her fresh flowers by her bed and always looked after his sister. Susan was mentioned by Harry when him and Ron figured out that the monster was a basilisk. Ron mentions that Susan must have seen the basilisk through her glasses. When Susan was unpetrified her and daniel were finally reunited. Category:Biography Category:DRAFT